Revolve  A Eden McCain  Sylar Fiction
by yllektra
Summary: Eden's thoughts and feelings on her final day and her confrontation with Sylar that eventually forced her to sacrifice herself.


b Title/b Revolve

b Rating/b G

b Disclaimer/b Obviously , i dont own anything:P

b Characters/Pairings/b Eden McCain /A bit of Sylar"

b Word Count/b 1669

b Summary/b Eden's Final moments trying to rid the world of the threat that is "Sylar"

b Author's Notes/b Not really spoilerish..Only if you haven't seen 1x11. Really b my first try at a Heroes fiction so if you like it..be generous, if you hate it..be gentle/b :)

b u Revolve /u /b

Her feet move frantically yet mechanically. They just follow one another. She knows what she has to do but it isn't getting any easier. Her feet feel heavy. Her breathing grows shallow. She pauses and leans against the wall. Defiant, yet hesitant. Oh, so hesitant.

She thought she was strong. After joining the "company" she felt like she had some purpose. Clarity. That is what they truly offered her. That's what she got. That was why she continued to stay with them.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to instill a bit more courage into her heart. She started walking in his direction again. The direction of his room. It was a paradox how she could feel sorry and even shed tears for a puppy, a lost dog, a hurt bird but not for the man inside the room. The man inside the room gave her the creeps.

He wasn't just a man. Maybe he wasn't even a man anymore. Maybe he was more like a rabid animal. A beast. How else could his actions be explained or justified even? If ever.

No! There was no excuse for killing people like that. In that horrible way. She had to momentarily close her eyes just to contain the horrific images and the rush of feelings of disgust that overcame her.

Yes, she was not a saint herself but she had never killed anyone like that. She couldn't. At least till now…

Part of her admired him for that. Having so much influence on other people, scaring and disgusting them so much that even her-strongly opposed to killing as she was- could even contemplate the possibility of killing.

And part of her, hated him for that. For that influence. Because before him she could clearly distinguish black from white. Right from wrong. Now it was all blurry. It felt as if she were trapped in a shade of grey. Trapped in "ifs" and "buts" and "whys". And she knew that nothing would be the same again.

"First I need to make things right!" she had told Mohinder Suresh. Interesting coming from somenone who had recently discovered that she couldn't distinguish right from wrong…

i "I could tell him to kill himself! No one would have to know!!" /i She had said.

i "You know I am right!" /i she had yelled. And even at that very moment, she wasn't sure if she yelled to make Mr Bennet listen or to quiet out the voice inside her head.

Even at that moment, the moment she had screamed, she doubted herself. With the gun in her hand now, she didn't know if there was margin for doubt or more importantly error.

She was just outside his room now. Outside his door. That hideous creature of darkness was on the other side of the wall and behind bulletproof glass.

She had to take a deep breath, to collect her thoughts and nerve. She would have to look at him. She knew she would have to look at him. Look in those dark eyes of his that sometimes were scarier than the things he could do. The things he u would /u do, if they were to release him. If they were allowed to let him live.

Every day they kept him alive they were risking somebody's life.Maybe many lives. She knew it. Bennet knew it. Everyone in his right mind could see that but it seemed like she was the only one willing to do something about it.

She knew that taking a life would rob her of something. Her innocence, perhaps her humanity. But she took comfort in the thought… no, not the thought, the certainty that it would be for the greater good. He hadn't shown the slightest sign of sanity, compassion or remorse for killing all those people. He kept referring to them as not worthy of having their powers. He kept referring to himself as special. Yes, he was special. A special kind of murderer that needed a special way of killing.

She entered the room and switched on the lights. There he stood. He wasn't afraid or surprised to see her. It was like he was expecting her. As if his ability of understanding how things work had extended to life and fate as well.

Like he was already aware and part of how the great scheme of things in life worked. He looked at her, irony in his eyes. She could taste the venom inside him, seeping its way through his veins and out of his mouth as he said:

"I do know you, don't I?"

"I live next door to Chandra Suresh" she answered and revealed the gun she had hidden holding it behind her back.

Sylar didn't even flinch. Instead he was enjoying himself.

"That wonderful ability. The power of persuasion, and this whole time you were the girl next door!" he continued.

The mere sound of his voice combined with the look in his eyes, was enough to scare anyone away. To petrify them. But she had to rise above this. She had to be stronger than that. She didn't want him to affect her, though she was already chilling to her bones. No! She had to finish this.

"I'm gonna take this gun and I'm gonna put it in that slot. You're gonna take it and you're gonna blow your brains out!" she tried to use her ability on him. Her voice was shaky. She wondered if it could actually make a difference at this point.

Sylar continued to seem unaffected. She expected him to respond. Flinch, tremble. Show any sign that she had gotten to him. That this whole nightmare would finally be over.

Instead, he appeared as adamant as ever. He knew what he wanted-unlike her- and knew exactly how to get it.

"You knew, didn't you?" he asked. But it was more of a rhetorical question.

Yeah, she knew. The company knew and next to Chandra Suresh she came to know even more. What he was, what he could become…

But then she would never believe that such insanity was possible. Such cruelty and insensitivity. No human being could ever act like that in her mind. She took comfort in that thought. How naïve was she?

Suddenly she felt pulled towards him. He jerked his hand and like a puppet on a string she crushed against the glass window. She thought she had him, instead he got her. The glass shattered making room for him to grab hold of her by the throat, obstructing her ability to speak. She was choking. There was no use trying to use persuasion now.

"You knew what I was and you let it continue! In a way you helped me!" he concluded staring down at her. Her broken, bloodied face.

She tried to think. Frantically, as terror was starting to overcome her. She knew what was coming. A clear idea was forming in her mind but she didn't want to believe it.

For a second, only a brief second she thought she saw something in his eyes approaching interest or sympathy. But it wasn't long before she realized she was wrong. Was there hope for him, for her yet? No, he made it impossible as he uttered his next words.

"And after I've consumed your power, you'll help me even more!" He chuckled.

The bastard was finding this amusing. This whole situation, this horrible moment may actually be his idea of a day's highlight. The thought was unbearable.

Her breathing was becoming harder and harder. But she could do it.

She forced herself try. She could try it even now. Even helpless and feeble as she felt, as she was, she could make one last attempt to kill him. To use her power, what was left of her voice-before it was ripped away with her vocal cords- and make him do what had to be done. What she knew had to be done by his hand or hers.

She could see that he had to bite his lips not to laugh and all she wanted to do was spit on his face.

Spit on the face that perhaps would be the last thing she would ever see of this world.

"Oh, Eden, you know that wont hurt me!" he teased her. About her power? About the gun? There was no sign of concern, agitation or fear in his eyes. Just a sinister look in his eyes, a morbid satisfaction. The same he tasted every time he took a life. Every time he took a power.

He thought she would try to kill him. She could hear him laugh as she was on the verge of passing out. But she wasn't stupid. She was naïve perhaps but not stupid. She knew it was over.

She may have failed to rid the world of him or prevent its destruction but she would not be responsible for this… Even if he managed to kill people, even if an explosion wiped out the entire New York population, life would go on. The earth would still revolve around the sun. People would continue to laugh, cry, love, hurt and she would help this.

And she would make one step towards this. She would place even the tiniest of obstacles in his way of destruction and havoc even if it meant taking her own life.

He wasn't going to take her ability and use it for his insane and hideous purpose.

She slowly raised up her hand holding the gun.

His smile started fading as he began to realize what she was about to do.

Suddenly she could see surprise, disbelief or even panic in his face and she was happy that it would be the last expression she would see on his face. Something for the road, her path to oblivion, non-existence or who knew? Even heaven…

She pulled the trigger and this time she wasn't hesitant. Not hesitant at all. She had found her purpose and it had made her life worthwhile.

The Earth would still revolve around the sun….

Fin


End file.
